


Could I? Can You? We Should.

by MothyMoth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, asking for a kiss, spoilers through episode 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyMoth/pseuds/MothyMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy seemed to steel himself for a second before continuing, his hands were held behind his back so Vex couldn’t see how much he was wringing them.<br/>Vex cocked her head to the side, trying to play clueless, but she could guess what was coming. Her thoughts became something in between "Oh no" and "Finally".</p><p>-During a late night walk, Percy and Vex ask each other a very important question-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I? Can You? We Should.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks! I'm still working on my writing and this is my first fic. I honestly don't remember any specifics about anything, so there are probably story or character divergences.

Sometimes love isn’t big moments and passionate speeches. Sometimes love is smaller, less subtle things.

For Percy, love was the long lingering heat in his cheeks after Vex had kissed them.

For Vex, it was the lightning in their fingertips when their hands touched as Percy gave her a new arrow.

For Percy, love was an admission “I’ve known a lot of people with money and they are definitely are worth you.”

For Vex, love was asking him to stay at her side when they arrived in Syngorn.

For Percy, love was showing her the temples of Whitestone, her eyes shining in the moonlight and her smile free and constant.

For Vex, love was a line of soot down the center of his face.

For Percy, love was something a Lord could never truly have. For Vex, love was something a half born like her would never find. For Percy, love was something for people whole people, who would love someone so broken? For Vex, love was a liability she could never afford, she could be gone at any moment. For Percy, love was something that he could not have if he wanted revenge. For Vex, love was something she would never be good enough for, so why bother feeling it?

Vex doesn’t want Percy to see how vulnerable she actually is and Percy doesn’t want Vex to see how damaged he actually is.

 

Maybe that’s why it took them so long to act on their feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

The seemingly eternal setting sun filtered through the dark trees of Shade Murk bog. Vex had claimed Fenthras and they were closer to defeating the dragons, but it had been a close battle. A few of them had almost died, or were almost lost to the Feywild, Vex was the closest. Of course Percy felt worried for his friends, but with Vex’ahlia it was different. He almost lost his chance. Vex won’t admit that when she was almost dead, she saw her friends - family - fighting with her, sticking by her side. She began to regret something that she didn’t know, or couldn’t admit. That night after their celebration, after many of their friends had gone to sleep, Vex couldn’t sleep. She walked around to really examine Scanlan’s mansion. She thought she had explored every room, but when she turns into what she thinks is the furthest corner of rooms, she collides with Percy, an open book clutched in his hand. As it turns out, he couldn’t sleep either. The book rammed into Vex’s shoulder and fell to the ground with a thud. She let out a quick barrage of obscenities as she took a step back.

“Oh, Vex’ahlia. I am terribly sorry.” He leaned over and picked up his book.

“What are you doing over here?” When he straightened, Vex noticed unusually dark circles beneath his eyes, his severely mussed hair, and the dull quality in his sharp eyes. “How long have you been up?

“I had to repair my equipment, I was just heading to my room right now. I must have lost track of time.” He gestured down the hall for them to start walking and Vex followed at his side.

“Your equipment could have waited. We just fought our way through a cancerous tree, you need rest, Percy.” Her voice almost like a concerned mother

“Why are you awake?” He asked with a mixture of smugness and concern

“I couldn’t get to sleep. Thought I could use a walk.”

They let the conversation fade and quietly walked up to their rooms, passing many ghostly servants on their way. Percy slowed on a stairwell, Vex cleared a few steps before stopping.

“I actually needed to ask you something, do you have a minute?” Percy spoke quickly and with his usual curiosity, but with a strange hint of worry.  

Vex smiled and turned to face him, her voice almost a laugh she answered “Of course, Percival. What is it?”.  

Percy seemed to steel himself for a second before continuing, his hands were held behind his back so Vex couldn’t see how much he was wringing them.  

“When I was possessed by Orthax, I was so set on revenge I often times forgot every other feeling or emotion. I spent hours of the day with this hollow anger billowing inside me. I missed years of experiencing this world. Today when you almost died, I was faced with something I had been denying for some time now.”

Vex cocked her head to the side, trying to play clueless, but guessing what was coming, but she let Percy continue. Her thoughts became something in between _Oh no_ and _Finally._

“I missed years of feeling happiness, sadness, anger, regret, love. However, recently I’ve begun to hope far more than I’d normally allow myself to that I would remember these feelings. Today I did remember, and I realized I missed years of truly feeling how I feel about you.” Percy was speaking so fast he was almost out of breath.

Part of her wanted this to stop and just let things be the way the were, she didn’t want another chance to screw something up.

“Is there a question in this?” She asked. Still unsure exactly wanted, still exactly sure of what he was about to say.

 

“Could I kiss you?”

 

Percy was simultaneously two steps from her and a million miles away. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to jump from the stair rail, she wanted to grab him by the collars and mug down on him right there.

“I have a question for you first.”

Percy seems confused but nodded.

“After we left Syngorn, Vax and I had almost no security or stability. We moved from place to place as often as the moon changed. For the longest time, we could only rely on each other. We never took much stock in romantic relationships for this reason, any attachment I’ve ever had was purely physical.”

“That’s comforting.” He interrupted, causing Vex to smile kindly

“Shut up, Percival." Playfully said, of course "I’ve changed a lot since we formed Vox Machina, I’ve started trusting more, we don’t run from town to town, and I’ve stopped denying my own feelings. So before this kiss I have to ask.” Vex took a step closer, she and Percy were now standing face to face, and they each looked into each others eyes, transfixed.

 

“Can you promise it won’t be the last?”

 

Percy smiled wide and honestly.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the third house of Whitestone and the Grand Mistress of the Great Hunt, I promise you that this kiss will not be the last.”

Vex laughed.

“Then, Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, Lord of Whitestone, you may.” She replied. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close

“Oh, I love it when you do that.” He whispered

“I know.” She whispered back

Their lips met and there was nothing else in the world except them, locked in an intense embrace. This kiss was filled with passion and longing and love. The emotion behind it was incredibly powerful. This kiss These two people, so used to being isolated and alone and thinking that's how their lives will always be. These two people who never thought they would be worthy of love. These two people who trust almost no one. These two people who thought they were broken beyond repair. These people who thought they would never find peace have found each other. They found someone who reminds them that they don’t have to be alone, that they are worthy, that they're safe now, that they can fix themselves, that they can find peace. This kiss wasn’t their first, but it was certainly their best.

* * *

 

When they finally parted they didn’t say anything. They walked back to their rooms with their smiles much more assured than before. It wasn’t until they got to Vex’s room either of them spoke. Vex went to open her door.

“You know, we should talk about what that meant at some point.” Percy said from close behind. Vex turned and held his hand.

“We should, dear, but for now it means too much to possibly talk about in a doorway.” She replied.

Percy leaned in once more and kissed her again. He pulled away then kissed her forehead before going toward his room. At his door, he stopped

“Goodnight, Vex.” Percival replied

“Goodnight, Percy.” Vex’ahlia said

 

They went to their rooms and closed their doors. Neither of them were ever as sure in the future before that moment, lying alone in bed, with their lips still tingling from their first true kiss. They both slept comfortably and dreamed of the utter and complete and earnest happiness they were given that quiet, lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> It probably all happened to quickly, all smashed together. But I'm a sucker for both asking to kiss and forehead kisses. I don't even care if this is good, I just really love those two things in particular.


End file.
